Huddersfield railway station
2.214 | usage0506 = 2.386 | usage0607 = 2.511 | usage0708 = 2.672 | usage0809 = 3.801 | usage0910 = 3.821 | usage1011 = 4.095 | usage1112 = 4.200 | symbol = rail | owner = | original = London and North Western Railway | pregroup = London and North Western Railway/Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway joint | postgroup = London, Midland and Scottish Railway | years = 3 August 1847 | events = Station opened }} Huddersfield railway station serves the town of Huddersfield in West Yorkshire, England. The station is managed by First TransPennine Express, which provides trains between the North East, North and East Yorkshire, and to the east and and North West. It is also served by local Northern Rail trains on the Huddersfield Line, between /Wakefield Westgate and Manchester Victoria station. Additionally the Penistone Line to (where the Midland Main Line is reached for services to and London) and more recently the Caldervale Line for trains towards and Bradford Interchange. The station building Designed by the architect James Pigott Pritchett and built by the firm of Joseph Kaye in 1846–50''Railway Magazine,'' June 1956Robert William Rennison (1996), Civil Engineering Heritage, 2nd ed, pp 187–188. London: Thomas Telford. ISBN 0-7277-2518-1 using the neo-classical style, the station is well known in architectural circles for its classical-style facade, with a portico of the Corinthian order, consisting of six columns in width and two in depth, which dominates St George's Square. It faces out towards Lion Buildings. It is a grade I listed building. The station frontage was described by John Betjeman as the most splendid in England and by Sir Nikolaus Pevsner as 'one of the best early railway stations in England'. Two pubs are within the station frontage, to each side of the main entrance: The Head Of Steam and The King's Head (previously known as The Station Tavern).Huddersfield Examiner (6 March 2008) Both facilities are accessible from Platform 1. At the building's entrance, the booking office is to the left and to the right are the train timetables and a newsagent. Platforms 4 to 8 are located via a lift or subway, accessed from Platform 1. The public conveniences are located through this subway at the top of the steps to Platforms 4–8. The platforms are all covered by a large canopy. To the rear of the station are some sidings. Location The station is situated on St George's Square, which was refurbished in 2009. The square has been made a pedestrian zone. No automobile parking is available in front of the station entrance, but it is nearby on Brook Street. The station is situated some distance from Huddersfield bus station, so interchange facilities are limited. The Huddersfield FreeCityBus connects the railway station with the bus station, as well as the University of Huddersfield and other areas of the town centre. There are six platforms: * Platform 1 — Express services to Manchester Piccadilly, Manchester Airport and Liverpool. * Platform 2 — Terminus platform for Penistone Line services to/from Sheffield. * Platform 4 — Stopping services to Leeds (4a) and Manchester Victoria (4b). (One evening train from Hull terminates at Platform 4a.) * Platforms 5 and 6 — Terminus platforms for local services to/from Leeds (via the Caldervale Line) and Wakefield Westgate. * Platform 8 — Express services to Leeds, Hull, York, Scarborough, Middlesbrough and Newcastle. Development In 2010, Network Rail and First TransPennine Express completed a series of improvements to the station in order to provide better access for passengers. This consisted of two new lifts, and a new staircase to the subway on Platform 1. The new staircase replaced the existing staircase inside the booking hall. As well as this each platform received new information screens. Access improvements complete at Huddersfield Station(Huddersfield Examiner, 20 August 2010) In early 2011, further improvement works were carried out to the concourse and waiting area. This phase of improvements was funded by the Railway Heritage Trust, Metro, Kirklees council and the National Station’s Improvement Programme. The main purpose of this was to reduce bottlenecks at peak times as well as general crowding. The redundant stable block on Platform 1 was also turned into a staff training centre and toilets.Above and beyond unveils plans for Huddersfield railway station revamp (Huddersfield Examiner, 5 September 2009) In May 2013, ticket barriers were installed at the station.Ticket barriers go in at Huddersfield railway station(Huddersfield Examiner, 13 May 2013) Services Steam trains In keeping with the on-site Head of Steam railway pub, several steam trains still pass through Huddersfield station, including the Cotton Mill Express and the Scarborough Flyer.UK Steam "Mainline Steam Tour Programme 2010", 2010 listing. On the disused side of Platform 2, an old carriage is bolted to the ground. Set in its window is a plaque commemorating 100 years of Steamtrain Hoorn Medemblik, a Dutch steam train. References External links *"St George's Square down the Years", The Examiner, including images of Huddersfield railway station, 11 September 2012 * Category:Railway stations in Huddersfield Category:Grade I listed buildings in West Yorkshire Category:Grade I listed railway stations Category:Former Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway stations Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1847 Category:Railway stations served by First TransPennine Express Category:Railway stations served by Northern Rail Category:DfT Category B stations